Luz Fria
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: Everything seemed so damn cold but I was so warm that I didn't even noticed it... I loved him and that was everything I needed to be safe from the cold winter - Shippo x Hakudoshi (LEMON ALERT) One-shot RATED M (YAOI ALERT)


**Luz Fría (Frozen Light)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHELITA777**

**Summarize:**** Everything seemed so damn cold but I was so warm that didn't even notice… I loved him and that was everything I needed to be safe from the cold winter…**

**SHIPPO x HAKUDOSHI - FLUFF warning - (YAOI WARNING) Light Yaoi. Rated M (LEMON ALERT)**

**Pairing: **_**Shippo x Hakudoshi**_

**Ages: **_**Shippo: 17 - Hakudoshi: 15**_

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. **

**PS: HAPPY birthday CEHLITAAA777 happy birthday to you! Happy birthday happy birthday, happy birthday to you! HEEEEE HEEEEE HEEEE 3 3 3**

**Happy Birthday, GOD BLESS YOU and I hope you have a wonderful day, I wrote this for you: Only for you and to give my thanks to your awesome friendship. Thank you for being with me and thank you for teaching me the awesome couple ever! I love you and I hope you like it and enjoy it!**

**I hope you really enjoy this little one-shot :F**

**P.P.S**_**:**_** the Narration from the whole tale is from characters' POV (Okay?) Don't get confused, the lemon will be signalized by someone's POV.**

**And I am sorry for the POV's switch. This as a difference from others FF I made will take place in the SENGOKU ERA. Not in actual.**

**The name of it is a reference (obvious) to the FF plot but also I translated it into SPANISH since I know YOU CHELITA777 speak Spanish. It's your native language and I am sooooo jealous of it. I love Spanish since it's different from ENGLISH. Spanish it's: More complex, poetic, cheesy and all. Enjoy it 3**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series **_**Inuyasha**_**; it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment. Because if it was mine I would make Shippo Hakudoshi hentai in every episode. **

**FINAL NOTE**** This involves bad language (Mostly Hakudoshi) and sexual involving. This takes place in the SENGOKU era. Turn away if you disagree with the couple or any of the involving. **

**FLAMERS; go TO HELL. All insults and bad reviews will be trashed off and blocked out.**

**ENJOY**

**VVVVVV^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**(SHIPPO'S POV)**

It was raining. It was cold, the breeze seemed so unstoppable.

_Shit._

My tail was getting wet by the sudden storm.

The poor village; Poor but safe.

My eyes moved from side to side appreciating the blue and grey feeling that the rain had this day. Either way; it felt fine.

Like cuddling to a nice futon.

I was sitting near the poor house where we decided to stay: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. We were staying there that night.

"Shippo!" Kagome called from the inside of the house. I turned to see her. "Come inside you are going to get sick."

I sighed and stood up.

"I'm coming!" I yelled from outside.

My eyes locked one more time to the horizon. I closed my eyes and the breeze hit me. The rain had already plastered my hair to my face.

The cold breeze and its delicious forest smell remind me of some _soft boy_ I knew.

Cuddle to a nice futon? Cuddle to him was even better…

I sighed. It was painful to be so far. _So far away from each other._

"Hey nag! COME INSIDE!" The dog-eared yelled from the inside. "You don't want to get sick! Later stupid Kagome will be healing your stupid ass and you'll make us stay another day in this excuse of a house! What about NARAKU?!"

"Inuyasha…! Osuwari!"

"HAHHHGH!"

"Osuwari!"

"HAGGGHA!"

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

I heard a big deal inside the house.

I sighed and in the corner of my mouth a little upturned appear. It was always funny how Kagome "punished" Inuyasha… Come on; he was an old man, He didn't need to me wiped everyday, right?

I laughed a bit.

I walked slowly and I finally came inside the house.

I saw nothing but a few poor and thin futons, a little table and… nothing more.

Kagome smiled at me. "Are you hungry, there is some rice av-" She saw Inuyasha's action. She growled. "OSUWARI!"

Kagome was just to offer me some rice but Inuyasha at the word "There is some" Ran to the rice and drove it to his BIG MOUTH.

I growled.

"You deserve it feisty dog." I laughed at him while Kagome was cruelly taking the rice from the floor and driving it to Inuyasha's face.

"NOW EAT IT!" She yelled.

Hell, she sometimes scared me to death.

"KA! HAAAg- GO-HAHH-me!" He was drowning in the rice she was sticking forcefully in his mouth.

I shivered from the cruel scene and turned my eyes to see what Sango and Miroku were doing.

_Shit, I am not looking that._

Sango was blushing while it was obvious what Miroku was doing underneath the sheets. She was closing her eyes while Miroku's hand was suspiciously under the sheets – I mean; no visible for anyone's eyes. - He was by her side and like I said one of his hands were rubbing her….

_Err…. Gross._

I preferred to see Kagome's Esquisofrenic state.

"SWALLOW WHAT I KEPT FOR SHIPPO!" She yelled while one of her hands was taking Inuyasha's hair and the other one was taking from the table the already spit rice to his mouth again.

_Poor puppy…_

I conclude to ignore both sides.

I sat in a sole corner and rested my back in the old wooden wall.

I closed my eyes. I was immediate to the window.

My eyes opened a bit to appreciate the moon. I ignored Inuyasha's yelps for help, Kagome's constant barking, Miroku's silence and Sango's gasping.

My eyes locked with the rainy horizon.

_The moon._

I loved its color. Like his skin; extremely white.

My tail moved from side to side as in the wind smell I found _his _scent. My eyes opened wide and I crossed my fingers, begging that Inuyasha didn't feel it.

I moved my eyes in the gang's direction and I found that none of them smelled his scent near. Not yet at least.

I was nervous.

I didn't want them to attack him anytime soon or anymore.

Not in my presence. Not in ever.

I breathed deeply to confirm his scent.

Yes, that was Hakudoshi's scent.

But… there was something rare in his smell. _Maybe blood?_

_Demon's blood? _

No, the blood smell I sensed in his scent was softer than the common demon's blood.

_His own blood? Yes._

Was he wounded?

I immediately stood from my resting place and turned to see if any of them notice it.

"Ejem, I'll go to search some fruits." I mumbled and my intention was; saying it too soft for them to ignore and then if they asked I would say I actually said it but they were so drowned in their own dramas that they didn't even notice.

I took a couple of clean sheets and hide them in my clothes. I took my powerful chokutō out and walked far from the window.

I walked to the door and pushed the clothed curtains aside.

It was still raining. The rain was even more aggressive than minutes ago. The drops even hurt me. It was too strong that it was hard to see.

His scent was vanishing.

_No._

He was getting weaker or he was getting away…

_Please second one…_

I used my nose to try to find him. It was the hardest thing ever. His scent was totally getting vanished.

It was good in some point. Inuyasha wouldn't sense him. The wrong part was that neither I would.

I needed to go where he was. Right away because I swore I sensed blood in his scent.

I even got to my knees and tried to sense him that way.

I jumped and ran to where my nose said.

_Was like being blind._

It scared me the fact that he was near and his scent was getting weak because of his own weakness.

I went really far from my gang right away.

I jumped as high as I could and tried to notice where he could be from a panoramic view.

The musky snowy breeze didn't stop me.

I spent half an hour and I still couldn't find him.

_Shit._

_Shit…_

_Shit…!_

_Where are you?!_

Maybe he already returned to the castle… wouldn't I find him?

"Give up you punk brat!" I heard a monstrous voice from far. I heard a laugh, no, not just one; three voices indeed.

I went near and hide behind a tree.

_There he is._

He was in the middle of three big demons. I growled and placed my chokutō out.

"What is it, you funky brat? Beg for mercy!" The first one of them growled and tried to strike Hakudoshi down, he swiftly moved his weight-less body and ducked the hit. He smirked and I could see how tired he was. His eyes were clouded and his lips were open in a pant.

"It's the little girl already tired?" The second one said and again tried to hit him. Why wasn't Hakudoshi using his powers? He was merely running and diving it.

"Suck my cock and I will let you leave." The third one laughed and I was not wasting my time anymore, I silently went near.

Hakudoshi ran forward, his weapon rose to cleave the insolent head right off. The monsters ducked out of the way, they quickly brought his swords up in defense. Hakudoshi recovered, diving in for another attack only to be blocked and pushed back.

Hakudoshi stumbled and finally went to his knees. Tired and injured.

"Why don't you mess up with someone of your height?" I yelled placing my chokutō out and I quickly ran to them, with a swift move I rapidly cut the third's head off. What he said really insulted me. How he dared?

"YOU KISAMA!" The second one yelled at me and ran to my direction, leaving Hakudoshi behind while I saw Hakudoshi was bleeding from his neck to all the way down his delicate body.

"You consider yourself one of our heights?!" The first one yelled."Keep on wishing bratty scull." He went near and I noticed that my hand hurt from the force I had to use when I cut the third one. Their flesh was really strong.

"I dare you to consider me even higher!" I laughed and with my weapon I rapidly crusted it in the second's abdomen. Hell these demons were strong. His flesh finally broke, he gave a yell to the skies and went to his knees not completely dead but when I was about to kill him I felt a big strike in my vertebral spine.

"You were saying brat!" It was the first one who hit me.

I didn't bother to respond instead I moved in fast-paced motion catching the monster off-guard. The monster fell back onto the ground, rolling abruptly to the right when I made a move to jab my chokutō through his mid-section.

I inserted it deeply through his varies and organs. He fell dead in the ground.

"Kisama!" I heard the second one who I just hurt running to me.

In one movement too fast for him, he found himself pinned to a tree with my chokutō pressed dangerously close to his jugular.

"You already regret coming to bother him, right?" I mumbled as I pressed deeply my weapon. I left him lifeless in the ground. I cleaned my weapon making it give a round in the air and I positioned if anything came near me…

I placed it in my back and turned as soon as I remembered why I was there.

The rain was killingly strong.

I ran to see a kneeled Hakudoshi. He had the halberd against the ground. Using it as a support to stand. His eyes were lost and he was still panting.

I went near and I was surprised when I found his halberd dangerously near my jugular.

He gasped for air and he wasn't focusing in me.

"Get away from me." He growled. Maybe he didn't know who I was.

His precious face was paler than usual; he was trembling a bit by the cold, his lips were a bit blue and his neck has a dangerous wound on it, his abdomen was dirtied in blood and I wondered weather he was injured there or if it was demon's blood.

"Hakudoshi, it's me I am not going to hurt you." I talked softly for him to recognize me.

"G-get away." His eyes were begging to get closed and he stood, He almost fell but he used as momentum his halberd to again get some balance.

"Hakudoshi, it's me Shippo." I said trying to get close. He gasped and tried to look at me.

"Shippo?" He kneeled again and I went near him. This time he didn't stop me.

"Yes, it's me. You are safe with me. Nobody is going to hurt you again." I said as my hands touched his shoulders and I felt I could break him in a second; he was so fragile and thin. How these mother fuckers could hurt him?

"S-Shippo…" He fell unconscious over my chest. I quickly took him in my hands bridal-style.

_My love…_

He breathed with difficulty; he was still breathing at least. I took his halberd and placed it in my back with my chokutō.

I ran somewhere where we could stay safe and where I could heal his wounds. This really was strange; why was Hakudoshi absenting from using his barrier or his super force, why wasn't him recovering?

I quickly moved till my eyes found some lonely wooden little house in the middle of some prudery and white bushes with flowers.

I ran in. I entered and noticed how abandoned this place was. It was very small; the wood was cracked by the time. The place was as lonely as ever, far from any village and surrounded by big pines, trees, oaks, and bushes. The place has a blue frozen surroundings and I liked it. I looked at the boy in my arms. I smiled with joy; he was with me again.

I closed the door and I softly placed his fragile and injured body on the floor.

I couldn't explain how I felt near him. He was mezmering. His whole presence was tantalizing, He was in one word -and it was the only word that could describe him-...

He was _ethereal._

I touched his neck-wound and I sighed; it was still bleeding.

I went out from the little house and rapidly took a couple of leafs that much to my surprise worked as healers. That was luck to have healing leafs near us. Kagome taught me well.

I sighed. I had to be quick.

I softly touched his hakama and I undressed him with softness not to hurt him or sore him. I blushed at the sight of his creamy smooth skin.

I uncovered his neck, his soft-curved shoulders and arms, his chest and his thin waist. The wounds all over his flesh were tainting his natural smoothness; I felt my blood boiling from anger as I remembered who did this to him. _Those mother fuckers._

I carefully cleaned his wounds with some pieces of sheets I took from the covers I brought when I got out from the house where Inuyasha's gang stayed.

I couldn't stop the burning feeling in my body as I touched his skin.

I heard him moan softly when I accidentally touched one of his wounds too strongly.

I carefully placed the healthy leafs over the injuries.

I sighed as I finished my issue. I started to dress him again and before I closed the hakama I saw that his wounds started to disappear. He was recovering by his own and I smiled.

The only wound that wasn't recovering was the one located in his smooth neck. I placed my hand in his face. His skin was cold right away but I knew he would get better and get back to be warm again.

My eyes were soon directed at the poor window. Daylight.

It doesn't matter. I saw no "light" even that I didn't notice that when I fought with the demons it was already night, the sun appear to be lazy, it was already day but it was still blue.

I liked it though. Blue…

_It was a frozen light…_

_It wasn't black from night… it wasn't as bright as summer… it wasn't a huge light; perhaps day… a blue light, with lots of waters falling from the upturned sky… it was blue, blue sun._

_Frozen and chilled. It was day and it was a frozen light._

"Shi…ppo." I heard him mumble and my eyes were soon targeting his body.

"Yes, I am here." I soothed. He soon showed me those lavender eyes of his. He looked at me and he soon made force while he used his elbows as support and I rapidly took him in my arms not to make him use any force. He relaxed.

"Hi…" He whispered; my eyes that were usually focusing in his lips noticed how rapidly the blue color turned into his natural reddish tone.

"Hello my little boy…" I said as he blushed a bit and I was glad I saw his pale flesh with some color over it.

"How?" He mumbled.

"Well, I am your hero from here to ever." I smiled cheekily and He smiled back.

"Naraku punished me by taking my barrier, force, self-recovering and all; he said I would fight with demons till I killed them all. I spent three days fighting approximately 5000 demons."

My eyes widened.

"How did you kill…? Err… 4,996 demons?" I joked as he smiled a bit.

"Sir, 4,997." He smiled and I smiled back. "I used what was left of my abilities; my shouki isn't that weak you know…" He mumbled and I approached our faces. He blushed a bit at our lack of space.

"I know. Why did he punish you that way?" I asked concerned.

"Let's say I didn't accomplish what he said…" He murmured. His skin glowing down the pale light.

"How do you feel?" I whispered and hugged him more to me. "You feel fine?"

"Better, don't worry I'll be fine." He whispered back.

We stood in silence after that. He sighed heavily and touched his own neck carefully. I looked at him and I sighed worried.

"Shippo, this hurts…" He mumbled and I hugged him even tighter but carefully not to hurt him.

"I know. I know… Don't touch it, it'll get infected." I soothed and locked eyes with him.

"No, I know it won't; but it hurt a bit…" He said while he gifted me a soft smile which I appreciated too much to be real.

"I hate how you always get hurt by that… Naraku…" I whispered. And to be real I was tired of this same scene, I hated that I always found him injured, wounded and I was extremely useless. I hated it. That mother fucker Naraku, always making him fight and fight and fight; proving his strength.

"I am as powerless as you…" He mumbled and with his hand touched my nose and his fingers moved softly to my lips.

"I missed you…" He whispered and he closed his eyes and I knew that he was demanding a kiss. I blushed a bit and my eyes looked at his parted red lips. I bent down and closed my eyes. My lips touched the softest skin ever. Our lips closed in each other; the soft skin I tasted always lit up my spirit and made me feel in flames. My tongue slide between his lips, demanding entrance in his hot cavern; I coaxed his lips open and pressed my lips even deeper, now joining our warmth and our tongues danced in a wet delicious pace.

"I missed you too my babe…" I smiled as our lips parted from each other.

"I missed that…" He mumbled softly.

Hakudoshi's smile by this point was some childish or innocent action but… when we kissed his lips upturned in a rare smile. Oh, I knew also that kind of smile… It was a smirk…

_My, my, my… What are you planning so early?_

He approached and now he wasn't relaxing in my arms, he took all his strength and made support with his hands. His lips touched my ear and I shivered at the sensation.

"_I missed your kisses all over my body…~" _He mumbled with softness. His right hand touched my clothed chest and he gasped softly in my ear. "I wanted you in the nights and I couldn't see you…" He whispered and I grunted at his words. He knew how to light me up.

"What did you do?" I whispered hoping the sexy answer.

"_I touched myself with softness…~" _I felt his tongue licking my earlobe and I shivered. This evil, evil, cruel boy… This boy was the demon itself. I wondered if he actually meant it. All I knew is that if he kept on with that game I would end up raping him.

Our lips pressed together, our lips were like two puzzle pieces; perfects for each other. I imagine I had tough lips that felt perfectly against his smooth ones. Our lips moved with a taste of miss and lust. My tongue found his in a dance macabre as I felt him smirk a bit and soon I found how sweet he was… I wanted more.

My teeth bite his lips softly and he moaned at the pleasurable sensation. I wanted to bit him over and over again. We were so distant this past week. It was obvious that the miss would build up in an untamable lust.

The kiss was getting deeper but I was missing some air as I felt breathless for the delicious sensation. Sometimes a kiss of us got so intimate that it was hard to explain.

I separated our lips a bit and breathed in. He smirked and I too.

"I'll go and find something for you to eat." I smiled at him and pushed him softly caring not to be rude with him. I placed him in the mattress and he glared at me.

"Are you saying "no"?" He looked at me fiercely.

"You need to rest and if you keep on with this: I'll end up hurting you intention-less." He looked at me with that lusty glimmer all over his purple eyes and I swear I love it with all my heart and soul.

"No…" He mumbled and sat; he stood up and went to hug me from the back.

"Hakudoshi you need some rest…" I shivered as I felt his thin hand sliding under my shirt. He touched my toned abdomen.

"Mmm, I am not hungry, you know I missed _this_ from you this past week I didn't see you…" He murmured as his hand touched shamelessly my biceps and then my belly almost my dick but abstained from touching it.

"Only that?" I smirked as I felt so good down his touches.

"No… but let's say I love _this_ from you…" He smirked a bit and touched the elastic band of my blue pant and he softly ran his hand and touched my growing-hard member. I gasped.

"Leave me alone right now, I have to go and find some food."

"Why are you avoiding me?" He pouted and turned around, leaving my now awaken member alone. I had the urges of kissing and touching him wildly but _I really_ needed to go for food to him, he was paler than usual.

I went down the rain and took some fruits I found, cold fruits already, some strawberries I found and some blueberries, I know he loved those.

I came back and I saw him smirking.

I sighed.

"Hakudoshi, why do I think that you are not planning anything good?" I joked and handed him the strawberries and blue's I found.

"Oh, mere imagination my dear sexy boyfriend." He smirked and I sat by his side.

"You know who's sexy? You and your big ass." I smirked placing a hand on his leg. He laughed at my comment.

"Heh, thank you. If you think that… why don't you want to touch me…?" He looked at me and I actually find sadness in his eyes. I melted. My beautiful boy… how he dared to think I DIDN'T want to touch him?

"I off course want… believe me…" I smiled but he didn't return the smile.

"Are… are you tired of my body?" He asked sincerely and again I melted. I went down and I captured his lips with mine; he tensed but relaxed a bit. Our lips were just to move but he broke up.

"Answer…"

"Off course not. You cannot imagine how desirable you have become young-one…" I smirked. "It's just that you need to eat something. You'll need energy for what has to come." I licked his lips.

He smirked satisfied with my excuse. Well that was true…

"Now you eat the blues and I the red ones." He smirked.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass. Something inside me is warning that; that will help you to accomplish your weird's fetishes." I joked.

He huffed while blushing softly.

"Don't blame me, at least you have friends." He laughed and he supported himself in my shoulder.

"Aren't you cute? Cute and pervert. I think the result is being sexy." I smirked while I kissed his head.

"You liar…" He smirked while eating his fruits.

"I'm talking gold." I said while my arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Thank you Shippo." He whispered and he turned his head to see me.

We locked eyes.

Oh my lord, the boy was extremely perfect; I couldn't with the fact that someone touched him to make him suffer. He was an angel down on earth. Since the seductive red lips to his perfect chin, nose and cheeks, everything refined, everything little and he was the definition of perfection. His eyes were seductive and inviting, the lavender color in his irises, his perfect pale hair. It was mezmering…

Could I ever see someone with doll features again? Doll features…

He had those.

A porcelain skin so perfect; so white, only flushed in some sides to give that exquisite sight. His shoulders flushed a bit in pink, his cheeks, his knees.

It couldn't be imagined how beautiful was to face him, face to face. And if I touched his face with my finger I could appreciate his softness, perfection, he was adorable, sexy, cute…

"For what?"

"For saving me, for taking care of me." He smiled.

His teeth so white and perfect. I loved him so much.

I've never seen a boy with the beauty of him… Nor girls, really, girls usually had soft features and maybe their face collided in beautifulness, but it wasn't usual to find some dolly-featured girl. For some people Hakudoshi's beauty was odd… it was odd for sure, but it was captivating… it's not the same describe than actually see someone like him.

"You don't need to thanks; I did it because I love you."

I leaned slowly and captured his lips between mines. I can't describe the moment of being this close to someone that perfect. He pushed me and smiled.

"You are healing, you know?" I said softly while I separated.

"Thank you for that…" He whispered.

"No, idiot… Literally your wounds are closing up, you are auto-recovering." I smiled with joy.

"Oh," He smiled. "Maybe it's because all the demons are dead. Thank you. I'm off of the punishment."

"I told you not to thanks; I can't handle with someone hurting you." I whispered while my mouth pressed his cheek softly. He blushed and turned his face from mine.

"Don't do that…" He mumbled. His fingers touched my face with softness.

He kept away and He lay in the mattress giving me his back. I took his arm and made him get with his face facing the ceiling. "Why?" I asked as I got over him.

"Because you turn me on… and you already said you don't want anything with me today…" He smirked and his fingers touched his own smooth red lips with softness. "So I calmed down and the fair is that you keep any affection away from me today" His hand went in the middle of our bodies and with extremely carefulness he groped my now awaken and growing hard-member.

"Right?" He licked his own lips. Hakudoshi never gets to not surprising me. He was supposed to be injured. Right?

"Who told you I didn't want?" I pouted and he smirked evilly.

"Now go to sleep," he said while he left my dick alone.

"Aha, you warn, me?" I asked as my hand touched his ribs and went to caress his hips and his thin waist. He looked at me.

"Shippo … I warn y-" My lips pressed his soft mouth for a second. I felt him tense up. He didn't expect this. My lips started moving with softness and soon I felt him relax a bit. My tongue softly touched his bottom lip asking for permission to enter in his wet hot cavern, I felt him tensing by this and soon He opened his mouth a bit, leaving the access I desired. My tongue found his and played with his slowly swirling and swiveling. Our lips moving with softness and he was answering my kiss. His refined hands tangled in my red hair; pulling me closer as the kiss got even deeper.

He pushed me softly as he breathed in.

"I dare you." I joked and my fingers slide down his clothing, touching his bare shoulder and chest. He smirked.

"_Mmm….~"_ He mumbled biting his lip with sexiness. "I warn you once more…"

"I told you I am not scared of some girly little brat" I joked and he laughed a bit at that.

"You ever say that again and I'll leave you without dick." He smirked.

My fingers went down and touched his smooth pink nipple with softness, I felt him tense up and he blushed in a deep pink.

"Don't you say that you don't like it babe…" I whispered as my fingers pressed the nub softly.

He bit his lips in an attempt to keep quiet. My lips found his, my tongue coaxed his lips open and this time he kissed me with more passion.

"Who said I didn't?" He whispered. And I smiled against his lips.

Our lips collided one more time, his delicious scent dancing through the air.

"You know?" He panted against my lips, "Today… I warn you to stop touching me, or something wrong will happen, don't you see that my skin is delicate today?" He gasped with a tempting look.

"Oh well, I want to touch it then." I smiled at him.

"Well…" I felt his wet tongue licking my cheek, "You will wake me up… and you will make me do things…" He took my hand and with his delicate one made two of my fingers touch his own lips. "That you will later regret…" His tongue touched the tips of my fingers. "You will beg for me to stop…" He took my fingers completely in his mouth and he started sucking it softly, I gasped. I felt his tongue coating my fingers with his warm saliva and my dick twitched.

His tongue against my fingers, his hot and wet mouth made my cock turn into rock.

Soon his own hands took my fingers away from his red soft lips, I watched a line of saliva broke and he smirked.

"You'll regret much of this…" He mumbled and hell Hakudoshi sometimes scared me…

He sat with me over him, he pushed me softly till I was sitting and he was kneeling in front of me.

"I missed you…" He whispered against my ear, I felt he licked my earlobe and I shivered.

"Someone is feeling naughty today…" I mumbled as I groped his buttocks.

"_Ahhh~, my dick is… mmm…yes~" _He moaned and I knew we both wanted it. I hugged him and he gasped. I felt his skin so hot I thought for a second he had some extreme fever.

"You are making noises that will end up making me fuck you wildly…" I gasped in his neck while I tasted the soft skin. The soft skin of his neck was already and totally healed, not even leaving marks on it, it was fully white and smooth again.

I wondered how we always felt like in flames. Hakudoshi and I currently in fevers, bed brawls; pants, gasps and we were like some awaken volcanoes.

Our lips again pressed back together.

He took my shirt off, and I stripped him naked in return. He took off my pant and I gasped at the sight of his perfect body. He was blushing in a soft red.

He reached for my leg and with his fingers went a bit up. He swiftly took my already hardened member and I felt I was burning by his touch.

He went down further my dick; his mouth was just centimeters away from my now aching cock. He took it in between his refined fingers and drove the head near his lips. His pink tongue licked the head of my dick and I grunted. A wave of burning pleasure hit my spine. He licked it again and soon his lips took my dick's head completely inside his hot mouth.

"Hak…" I grunted at the pleasure as he bobbed his head down taking what he could of my length inside his small mouth, what was rest he stroke it with his fingers already wet by my pre-cum.

He bobbed his head up and down and I placed my hand on his head making pressure to feel him deeper.

My veins throwing more and more blood to my dick and made it harder, it was so pleasurable that I felt something building up in my stomach.

His hands stroked my dick with softness and malice. I felt him moan from where he sucked my dick. One of his hands left my dick and went down his own erection, He touched himself and I felt I could cum from just the erotic sight.

Shit, I wanted to touch him instead of himself doing it. He was masturbating and I swear I was in the edge of glory.

I was getting really high by all the tight pleasure all over my body that I grunted and finally my seed was expelled in Hakudoshi's mouth. His lips parted widely to left my cock alone and went again to look at my eyes, he licked away what was left of my cum over his red lips.

I rapidly went over him desperately, almost crashing him against the wooden floor.

"You were touching yourself…" I panted. "Do it again…" I grunted as I touched his dick and he pushed me while smiling. I was already up again. I felt this odd feeling of wanting to see him touching himself.

"You want me to do it again?" He whispered and I smirked. Yes, I didn't know I had this fantasy…

"Yes…" I panted and my dick was painfully up.

"Okay…" He whispered with lust. "Let me show you another way of pleasure I know…" He sat down in front of me and opened his legs shamelessly. I gasped at the sensuality of the sight. I wanted to fuck him already, in the position I stood I could see his perfect ass and his tight pink hole begging me to touch it and fuck it senselessly.

He was blushing and his eyes were lidded, he was biting his lip softly. He used his left arm as support and the right one touched his own lips. Two refined fingers went inside his own mouth and he started sucking them. I felt my heart biting faster and faster. He was so sexy I could cum again.

He drove his fingers near his dick but instead went a bit further. I gasped as I saw his wet fingers merely touching his own entrance.

"_Mmm…~"_ He moaned closely as his lips didn't open. I wanted to touch him, it was killing me. I was panting with excitement.

He stopped teasing himself and he introduced his fingers in.

"_Ahhh…~" _He moaned loudly as he started taking his thin fingers in and out. I gasped again.

"_Ahhh~, yes…~"_ He moaned while I saw his cheeks turn into a red shade. My cock was rock solid and I really wanted him.

His fingers kept on fucking him while he moaned and he moved his hips more to the two digits.

"_I like it…~" _He pushed his fingers deeper in himself and he cried out loud. _"Oh lord~… Ahhh~"_

I saw his fingers were getting more wet by every time he pushed in and out. He was panting and I couldn't take it anymore. I went closer and my fingers touched his nipples.

"_Ahhh~… Shippo don't~… I'll cum…~"_ He moaned loudly as his hips were getting wilder down his own fingers. I pressed my mouth against his lips and I desperately collided our tongues together.

I took his arm tightly making him stop his masturbating and he locked eyes with me, we were both panting and breathing heavily. I saw his teeth biting softly his lips for the lack of friction now he had to stop. I took his hand from his puckered hole.

I smirked and went down. My lips licking what flesh I could find. He gasped and I licked his member but that wasn't my objective. I took his toes and I abruptly made him lay in the floor instead of sitting by placing his toes in my shoulders so what I wanted was even easier in this position. I took now his thighs and made him flex his knees until his knees touched his chest. I went down spreading his legs open and my tongue licked his pink hole.

He blushed in a dark red and covered his own mouth from yelping too loudly.

"_Shi…ppo~"_ He bit his lips and I licked teasingly his delicious button_. "Ahhh~… no… stop it~" _He moaned as my tongue got into the moist cavern. I moved my tongue in lazy circles as I took it in and out of his wet hole.

"_Ahhh…~"_ He moaned loudly at the alien action. _"It feels good~" _He pantedloudly. My hands touched his butt and I pressed my fingers over his ankle. He moaned again.

"_Mmmf~" _He touched his own nipple as he moaned and every time we got into a new intimate position I kept note that he seemed to be very sensitive. That was good. My tongue moved with force inside the soft entrance and I swear it was the first time I did this but it felt so fucking good that I could only do this the whole night… Well cum too, but I just loved this.

"_Shi…ppo… fuck me…~" _He moaned loudly and I felt his hips moving softly to feel me more. My hand moved to grope his already hard dick and started pumping softly.

"_N-no I'm going…t-to Ahhh…~" _My tongue felt tight but he actually didn't come. He was close but I stopped before he could. I took my tongue out before he hit an orgasm.

"Not yet, my dear boy." I smirked as I went over him. He was panting but he smirked anyways.

"Nice way to not miss me…" I whispered and he laughed. He suddenly sat down and placed his hands over my chest.

"Sit over there." He pointed me the corner of the place. "Use the wall as support. You'll need it." He smirked and I smirked too. I agreed and went to sit in the corner, using the wall as support.

He crawled to me. He went in front of me. I closed my legs and I knew what position he wanted.

"_I am so wet…~" _He whispered as his lips touched my ear.

"Are you ready babe?" I smirked as I took his well-curved hips. He wrapped his legs around my waist and smirked.

"Are you?" He gasped as the head of my dick touched his entrance; the head slowly got in and he winced in pain. Slowly he sat down on my erection till I was fully inside him. I gasped at the tightness of his hole.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and his hands grasped my hair tightly.

"It hurts…" He cried and I kissed his cheek.

I took his chin and pressed my mouth to his hot lips. I was shaking in pleasure. I wanted to move already. I took his delicate hips and as he was weight-less for me; I easily made him move up till only my head was inside.

"_Hmmf…~"_ He moaned softly as I took him down. I grunted in pleasure. I did the same a couple of times till I felt him relax.

"_Ah~"_

I grunted at the tightening pleasure I felt in my whole body. My whole world was him.

"_S-Shippo…~ _

The corner of our lips touched and we gasped together. I felt him pant even stronger as I thrust deeper. He took my hands and kept me still. I couldn't move him so he started moving his hips up and down by himself. I felt my self burning in flames and my member has never been so hard.

"_Yeah~… I ha…It's…Ahhh~" _He moaned loudly as he moved faster and his hips moved with more ease.

It felt so good. I wanted to die. It was extremely hot. His skin was hot and moist. My dick was embraced and tightened by a moist, wet inner flesh. I loved it.

"_M-More…~" _He moaned as his delicate hips pushed even harder and I grunted, moving my body up and down to meet his hips with wild thrusts.

"_Ahhh~ More, m-more… I-I want more…~" _I bite his neck and my hips moved with his in a rough irregular pace in a need of satisfaction. The bite turned into a passionate kiss in his smooth neck.

He moaned as his nails thrust in my back; it hurt a little but it only made the flames even hotter.

"_F-Faster~!" _He moaned as his breathing was getting cut by the excitement. I grunted louder and I picked his hips and made him go faster and rougher.

"_Ah~ R-Right th-there~" _He moaned. Suddenly he stopped every action and made me stop, He pushed me out of him and I felt frustrated. He crawled over the futon and gave me his back. I watched him in a hypnotic state as his hand spread his own buttocks to show me his pink hole.

"What are you waiting for?" He smirked and I smiled mischievously. "Fuck me." He stated with a tone so sexy that yes, I almost cum. I went to him and he stood in four. His arms making him keep still, his legs flexed and his ass was all for me.

The position was always comfortable for us both. Him in four and I kneeled. I took my hard wet dick and pushed it roughly inside his puckered hole.

"_Ah~" _He moaned loudly and I started thrusting wildly against him. The rain outside didn't stop and the breeze couldn't calm our heated skin. The sweat plastered our hair to our skin by this point.

"_Ahhh~ Yes baby, I-I so d-deep" _He moaned as I felt his tight entrance start making spasm in a need to release. I caressed his ass and he panted louder. His big ass was perfect, so mounded of flesh. I loved it. I smacked it while I smirked and he moaned loudly.

"_G-give me m-mo Ahhh~" _

I thrust even harder at that and my dick was on its hardest state and I felt my stomach flipping in arousal. I took my dick in and out of him.

My hand took his own erection and I started pumping it softly, he moaned again;

"_D-Deeper! Auhh~… Haa…~" _He moaned and I was having problems with this sexual position. I really couldn't see his face. I needed to see him. I needed to kiss him. I pulled my unsatisfied-member off of him and he panted in frustration.

I took him by the waist and made him turn around so we met eyes and chests. His cheeks were blushing in a deep red color, his lips were redder than usual and they were parted in a moan. His eyes were lidded and his hair was wet by the sweat and the heat over that tiny house.

"I want to see your face as you come babe, don't blame me." I smirked and I didn't let him answer back as I pushed back in.

"_Ah~ yes! ~" _I wouldn't lie. This was the best position. Our faces close, my dick could be even deeper and we could kiss all we wanted. I kissed him passionately as his legs wrapped around my waist.

I pushed deeper and he separated our lips to moan loudly.

"_Ahhh~ Yes! Sh-shippo! ~"_

I moved my dick in and out.

In and out, in and out.

Time and time again.

Pleasure.

Pleasure.

"_Ah~ Yes! You are so hard~!"_

More pleasure tightened all over.

"_M-my sweet…spot…~ Y-you are hitting it!" _He moaned loudly. Maybe it was true, I was hitting his prostate and I loved how he tightened every time I hit it. I kissed his neck with passion; my tongue tasting the porcelain and soft skin.

"_P-please! Faster! ~" _He moaned as he moved his hips each time with mine to press our sensitive parts and I loved it. I picked up, faster indeed. He was getting tighter by every thrust and I felt my stomach bumped again. I felt myself building up. Something huge was coming.

"_R-Right t-there! Ahhh…~" _We moved roughly and wildly and I couldn't take it anymore. If I didn't come I was going to die.

My hand wrapped around his cock and I pumped it wildly as he screamed my name in ecstasy founding bliss.

"_Ahhh~! S-Shippo! ~" _He found heaven while he spilled his cum all over my stomach and I felt him tightening with force all over my cock. It was too much for me; pleasure bordered my whole body, tightening my mind with a strong unimaginable pleasure and I came inside him.

I gasped at the pleasurable sensation and I felt dead.

I fell over his body. We were both panting tiredly; He was gasping and panting softly. I kissed his lips tenderly and he smiled.

"I love you… with all my heart…" He panted. I smiled.

"I love you… more than you could ever know." I kissed his cheek. We both felt satisfied.

There is nobody I could do the things I do to Hakudoshi. There is nobody I could trust like I do with Hakudoshi. I do delicious things with him; things I never did in my life before and I wasn't talking in just sex; I loved him and this wasn't a childish love…About sex; I did have sex before him but the way we intertwine our feelings, the new things we discover we like together, the intimacy we share every time we have sex… The sensuality we share… It's new to me… never in my life I did "Most" of the things I do with him. I just wanted to spend my life forever with him.

I wanted to make Naraku disappear; I wanted Inuyasha to disappear… I wanted to yell the whole world every time I saw Hakudoshi the urges of making him mine existed. I needed him permanently.

I swear the things I have with him are only ours… I swear…

I loved him with all my will and I hated to see him hurt… I loved him I just loved him and no matter how different we were; I know he loved me too.

I hated the distances… I wanted to think we were going to be together anytime soon… but just the pressure of knowing he was "Evil" killed me… He wasn't… not with me.

I hated Inuyasha… and Naraku. They wanted to destroy us… Hell Inuyasha! Hell Naraku! I was going to propose him to run away! To find a way to be free, to run away with me, to be the one who pleases him every night and day… But… When Naraku died, my beloved would die too…

_No…_

My heart bumped loudly and I convinced myself that everything was fine… Well, I didn't need to be convinced… when I was with him, everything was naturally fine…

"It's still raining" He whispered and I smiled, our eyes locked.

"Yeah… I guess we will have to stay here the night…" I whispered.

"Ugh, A night with a total moron?" He laughed and rolled his eyes in a childish motion.

"Yeah… and maybe this total moron is something more…" I whispered in his ear and he shivered.

"The love of my life maybe?" He whispered and our lips collided.

_Everything seemed so damn cold but I was so warm that didn't even notice… I loved him and that was everything I needed to be safe from the cold winter…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Thank you for reading my newly perverted FANFICTION! Now let's clear things for you to know about homosexuality:**

**(Classes with Fiorella) Don't get awkward: **

**EJEM!**

**The "G-spot" or the romanticized called "Sweet Spot" is the nerve were you reach the greatest amount of pleasure every time it is touched :$ SOOO did you know my people that men G-SPOT is located near the prostate? DID YOU KNOW!? Sooo and ….what's the only way to reach the prostate and make friction on it?! FUCKING IN THE ASS MY BOYS! SO… EJEM… the ass was made to be fucked :D! **

**Hehe, I didn't invented it, GOOGLE IT! I was impressed by this information, it's real that in men dicks is pleasure (They say) but my boys and girls for your information: the G-spot is even higher than THAT dick pleasure… why you think Anime's hentai boys UKES are like: "Oh lord I am D-D-Dying!" hahahaha**

**SOOO now you know that the receiver gets the best price for being "fucked" I wouldn't say "fucked" I would say "blessed" Hahaha IN YOUR FACES STUPID DOMINANTS!**

**That was for you WALCHY, I can be rude too! I CAN BE FUCKING RUDE TOO. I love you Kii2325 you naughty little boy ;) some little boy has even moreee pleasureee ;F **

**And don't get confused: I mean; heterosexual men and dominant homosexual men get a big amount of pleasure while fucking but RECEIVER GETS EVEN MORE IF THE WORK IS WELL DONE BY THE DOMINANT!**

**And in heterosexual couples too, girls sometimes reach G-spot and boys cum but then there is nobody that will reach the men G-spot in that relation **

"**How do you know penumbra? ARE U BOY?"**

**Uh… well no but KII once said he felt.. and I just I… Ummm.. no, but I have read it .. and I….**

**Uh….**

**Ehhhh- uhm….**

**(END OF CLASSES)**

**CHELITA: This time I'll just write to you "angel's chores" you are in the hall of fame today! I hope you liked it, you decide (in your mind) weather Hakudoshi and Shippo end up together by some magical potion that turns Hakudoshi into a free boy or weather you want them to be separated by the obvious fate of Naraku's death and Hakudoshi's too… :D! Hahahahah just kidding :D I wrote this for you :D I hope you likedddddd it! Sorry for Hakudoshi's slutty-attitude but the thing is that err…. I love him that way, though I love him being innocent but slutty is even better, right? Now…. I hope you wait for the second chapter of blinding side and Falling is failing last chapter. You remember I told you I had a few already done FF… Well.. I erased them. I didn't like them thanks to my friend VenneCchiara xDDD! So I erased them but be sure that a new ONESHOT is coming. It's some fluffy oneshot xD You know? I made the lemon with new things right? **

***NOSE-BLEED!***

**Uhh…**

**Uhhhhh…**

**Gimme me a second…**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**OKAY! So I hope you liked it HAPPY BIRTHDAY I hate to be far and cannot give you a proper hug! :D**

**AN to everybody: if u not review this one I swear there will be no lemon and it will hate you all **

**P.S: I WANT REVIEWS. LONG REVIEWS. WITH SUGGESTIONS AND ADVICES. Also ways in which how would you like this to end. Or how did you felt with my ff. PLEASE mostly to my readers. MY 4 BITCHES from the start. ****Chelita, mafe, WALCHY, and my lovely Ki2325**

**WHY? Because I am a review whore.**

**Bye Hope you liked it.**

**Review and favorite~**


End file.
